Call me Onee-sama
by YuriChan220
Summary: A beautiful sin that they would never be able to get rid of. Both Priestesses know that their love for each other would never go away. Yuri, Shoujo-ai. Don't like, don't read. Priestess x Sword Maiden


**Call Me "Onee-sama"**

**Pairing: Priestess x Sword Maiden**

**Genre: Frienship/Romance**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Well…here I go again. Even though I'm writing this and pairing these two, I'm still not watching the whole series, nor read the manga. It's just….too brutal. Most parts are, though. But to be fair, I watched some clips just to get to know Priestess and Sword Maiden just a little. **

**So please enjoy.**

Priestess lies in bed one morning with the sun shining brightly. Right next to her is a taller, more beautiful blonde woman. Goblin Slayer is not present at the moment since he got up early and left. However, somehow, Sword Maiden decided to stay and keep the little Priestess company. She takes notice of the Sword Maiden sleeping next to her as soon as her eyes flutter open. She is sleeping peacefully without her blindfold.

Sure Sword Maiden may be blind, she can still tell what things are. It's just a little blurry from her perspective. Priestess doesn't blame her since those goblins did this to her. However, it doesn't change the fact that her beauty is still unmatched despite all the scars.

It isn't a surprise that she is sleeping under the covers naked and so is Priestess. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes in a adorable way while turning toward the older blonde.

"It's time to get up," she says. "Sword Maiden-san?"

"Mmmm..." the older blonde moans sweetly as her eyes flutter open to gaze up at the younger one. "Oh, young Priestess. A pleasant morning to you."

"G-good morning," Priestess takes the time to look around for a moment. "Where's Goblin Slayer-san?"

"No idea," Sword Maiden answers as she sits up. "Perhaps he's making his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast."

"We should get ready then." But before the little blonde climbs out of bed, a hand gently grabs her wrist. "Huh? What is it, Sword Maiden-san?"

"Stay with me for a little while longer," the older woman says. "I want to...keep you company for a bit longer."

"That's very kind of you, but you don't have to do that."

"I can. And I want to. Because you're such a cute young woman it's hard to ignore."

"Hard to ignore?" the young blonde repeats.

"Yes...it may be wrong of me to say this...even for an Archbishop like me," Sword Maiden clutches her fist to her chest between her large breasts. "But...I've been thinking about you non-stop. I don't know why, but from the time we first met at the bath...I've been...struggling to keep you out of my head. Thus...I began to pleasure myself constantly at the thought of you."

"Eh!? Y-you were!?" The little blonde is surprised to hear such things from a high priest like Sword Maiden.

"Yes...I deeply apologize for my greatest sin." Sword Maiden hangs her head low. "But...even if that were the case, my feelings will never change."

Priestess looks at the older woman, feeling sorry for her. In fact, being a priest herself, she too knows the greatest sin, yet it's hard to get rid of those feelings. In fact, Priestess sort of has the same feelings as the older woman. During the bath, she not only gazed at the scars, but at her whole nude body. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"U-ummmm...if you wouldn't mind me saying this," Priestess says, grabbing Sword Maiden's attention. "I, too, have the...the same feelings as you."

"You do?" the older blonde asks.

"Y-yes! Y-you're just so beautiful," Priestess answers. "I-I mean ummm...it's hard ignore someone as beautiful as you. So I've been...constantly thinking about you, too!" She squeaks at the last part.

Sword Maiden smiles beautifully and brushes away a strand of hair away from Prietess's face. "I'm glad. I'm very glad we understand each other."

The young blonde then feels arms gently wrap around her and be pulled close to Sword Maiden's bosom, surprising the small blonde. But she relaxes shortly after, looking up at the blonde beauty who is smiling at her.

"S-Sword Maiden-san?" Priestess breathes.

"Fufu~! I do not need to be called that, young Priestess," the older woman gently puts a finger to her mouth.

"Th-then...what should I call you then? Your given...name?"

Sword Maiden caresses her cheek as she leans close to her. "Call me...Onee-sama...from now on. I will call you Priestess-chan, okay~?"

"Eh?" Priestess is utterly surprised...and happy that she's been given a nickname only Sword Maiden gave her, but also is surprised to hear that she has to call Sword Maiden by her nickname.

The older woman puts a finger to her own lips. "It's our own little secret, okay? When we're alone...we call each other by our secret names. Is that understood?"

The little blonde blushes from this and looks down at the bed. "W-well, ummm...I don't know if I can get used to this."

"Fufu! No need to worry," Sword Maiden says with a finger held up. "I got this~"

"Huh?" Priestess tilts her head in confusion.

"We're alone right now, but until Goblin Slayer gets back," Sword Maiden cups both hands to the younger blonde's cheeks. "Let's practice, shall we...Priestess-chan~?"

"O-Okay...O-Onee-sama..." Priestess manages to say.

"Priestess-chan...I love you~"

"I love you, too…O-Onee-sama."

And then, the two blondes lean in to lock lips with one another and shortly after, Sword Maiden deepens the kiss with Priestess allowing her to insert her tongue inside her mouth, caressing hers with soft moans coming from both of them. Priestess can feel eternal bliss coming from the kiss itself. Absolute bliss. She has never kissed anyone before...not even Goblin Slayer, however...she's sharing her fist kiss with another woman.

By the time they pull away, they are almost out of breath, but they take the time to gaze into each other's eyes. Though Sword Maiden is blind, she can still gaze at the cuteness of Priestess and caresses her soft cheek once again.

"Will you...be my first...Priestess-chan?" Sword Maiden asks.

Priestess nods as she cups both hands to her new lover's cheeks. "Of course, Onee-sama. Please...be my first as well."

Another kiss and another embrace and the two start to collapse on the bed with the creaking noise as they start to moan a bit louder.

By that time, Goblin Slayer is heading towards the large bedroom when he can hear loud moans coming from the room. Shrugging, he turns around and walks away, giving the two their privacy.


End file.
